Far Beyond Driven
by Bob Marley
Summary: Daria and Quinn in a life and death situation..


"Far beyond driven" 

by 

Bob Marley 

(This may be the one. Maybe I can finally express that potential I see in Daria. She has something special, like all the great larger-than-life heroine's from Joyce Carol Oates' "Leg's Sadovsky" to Robert Heinlein's "Friday." We'll see if I can bring it out here. Maybe it's just inevitable.)   


* * *

  
[Morgendorffer House, Evening. We're looking at the ubiquitous locale of a family meal, usual lasagna and usual people. Jake, Helen, Daria and Quinn, gathered together, you know this one folks. Helen is talking. (Incidentally, this takes place sometime during the summer and may interfere with "Is it Fall Yet?" I'm going with it anyway.)] 

Music: Nirvana, "All apologies." 

Helen(Looking at Daria): Daria, how were things today at camp? 

Daria(Doing her stoic best, but secretly pleased.): Oh, fairly nominal. Usual series of emotional high's and low's you encounter when dealing with the overly-sensitive. All in all, it beats a root canal. 

Jake(As if it just occurred to him, hand to his jaw): Root canal? Ewwww... 

Helen(Going with it.): Well.... That's nice. 

Daria(Going in for the kill): But just barely. 

Quinn(Fairly disgusted): Darrria... I'm trying to eat!! 

Jake(Aware for once, still touching his jaw and thinking about dental work.): Yeah! 

Daria(Taking a step back, for once, quietly.): I'm sorry. 

(Helen looks sympathetically at her daughter, she almost looks as if she wants to stand up for her.) 

Quinn(Looking up, adopting her most persuasive and innocent tone): Well, as much fun as spending my free time with a tutor has been, I was wondering if I can go to Brook's party tonight? (Definite tension, Quinn and Helen have obviously been combatting over this issue) By your leave, mother? 

(Jake looks slightly put out that he hasn't been asked.) 

Helen(Eyes narrowing, but still reasonable): Well, you have been showing a certain level of responsibility lately. I think a night out is warranted given your recent show of good faith. 

Quinn(Elated, she gets up): Thanks!!!! 

Helen(Not finished): But.... Your sister will be driving you there. Brook's house is out of town and I don't trust your friends that far and at night. 

Quinn(Best devestated pose): Muh-OM!!! 

Daria(Looking pained also): Come on, that root-canal crack doesn't deserve this level of spite. 

Helen(Dissatisfied): Daria, this isn't a punishment. No one said you have to stay at the party after you drop Quinn off. I'm sending you because I trust you and if you want the eventual privilege of owning a vehicle, you should understand that such a possession comes with related family responsibilities. 

Daria(Deadpan): Like driving the Capo's button men to their contract hits? 

Quinn(Pleading): Please, don't do this? 

Helen(Looking at Quinn, no-nonsense): My way or the highway, sweetie. (Getting up) Have fun. 

Daria(Wait-a-second look): Oh, I see. So when does the subject of my willingness, or lack thereof, to do this come up? 

Helen(Smiling evilly): We covered that. Or I could finally find the time to sit down with you and that young man, "Tom" is it? The one you've been spending a lot of time with? I'm sure we'd have a wonderful little chat. (Emphasis, eyes narrowing.) _Just the three of us_? 

Daria(She's beaten and she knows it. Looking at Quinn.): Morgendorffer Taxi Service here, how about them Lawndale Lions? 

Helen(Smiling genuinely): Thank you honey. (Sighing slightly and looking wistful) My little girls are growing up so quickly. 

Quinn(Nauseated and still figuring out how she's going to avoid being seen with Daria): Mom, please, no more... 

Jake(Chiming in): They sure are! 

Daria(Stoic acceptance, she's smart enough to cut her losses): Someday, I'll tell my therapist you said that.   


* * *

(Somewhat later in the evening, Daria and Quinn are in the Morgendorffer front drive in Jake's Lexus. No way would Helen let either of them near her SUV. They both look fairly deflated.) 

Daria(*Sighs*): Let's get this over with. (She starts the engine and reverses into the street.) 

Quinn(In damage control mode): Just remember, you're dropping me off at least a block away. Do we have an agreement? 

Daria(Taking out some annoyance): Sure, sis. I think a twenty will guarantee my observation of a fair stand-off distance. 

Quinn(Crafty, two can play): Well, I could pay you or I could tell Mom a few interesting details about you and your brain boyfriend... 

Daria(That hits a nerve, darkly.) Why, you little.... (Shakes her head, eyes on the road.) Dammit. 

Quinn(Smirking and pushing slightly): Really Daria, he doesn't even have a nice car. What do you see in him anyway? 

Daria(Heading for even more pissed off): It's not about what I see, you shallow!!! (Stopping herself, she won't let Quinn know she can get to her.) Nope, not happening. Look, if you want to live to turn down boys at this party, just keep your mouth shut. Okay? 

Quinn(A little alarmed. She's surprised by the depth of her sisters feelings.): Geez, alright.   


* * *

  
(Some time later, dusk has fallen and is rapidly turning into night as Daria and Quinn drive, in silence.) 

Music: Sexpod, "Foot on the gas" 

(Unknown to OH at the wheel, she's approaching a rather sharp turn and it's particularly dangerous tonight. As we watch our shot shifts to a view of a series of drainage grates lining the outer perimeter of the road before the nearby turn guardrail. Treacherously, one is missing a grating, leaving an open hole big enough to swallow the tire of a car. Back to the interior with Daria and Quinn, Daria looks fairly disgusted.) 

Daria(Paying attention to the road and driving at a reasonable speed): You're sure we're on the right road? 

Quinn(With an attitude): Of course I'm sure... But then you've never been to one of Brook's partys have you? (Daria just ignores her.) 

(The Lexus is approaching the turn, Daria has her headlights on but the nearby shadows lower visibility dramatically even as she keeps to the outside white line, coincidentally in line with the drainage grates. Accelerating slightly, Daria takes out some of her frustration with a smooth increase in speed through the turn. And then....) 

*WAHHHHHHHHBAAAAAMMMM!!!* 

(There is nothing Daria can do, the hole slipped right through her peripheral vision and she never had a prayer. Losing control immediately, her left arm is entangled in the steering wheel and she is thrown forward with Quinn as the Lexus hammers into the guardrail side on and spinning. Bouncing off the guardrail in a shower of sparks the utterly destroyed right front wheel causes the car to roll after rebounding. Glass shatters as the frame flexes under the quickly changing loads and the roof compresses as the car slides across the road. With a final rending head on collision, what used to be a car comes to rest against the furthest arc of the guardrail, taking out a speed limit sign in the process. Finally the air-bags fire. The wreck settles, still roof to road, no sign of movement within.)   


* * *

  
(Sometime later. Daria comes to, into a world of slowly increasing agony. Shocky and trying to get her bearings, she realizes that she is in serious trouble. The world around is silent and very dark and smells like gasoline, fear and blood. Trying to breath despite the pain she finally realizes why things are so odd. Still belted in, her body is in a sitting position but she's pinned up-side down with the remains of a deflated airbag in her face. Pushing it away from her mouth with her right hand, she finally manages to get a look at the source of the pulsing, creeping agony. Her left arm is cut but good and bleeding like sin down her back along with having been torqued at a very undesirable angle. The bone is likely shattered. Sucking wind, Daria uses her good arm to slowly withdraw her left from the remains of the steering wheel, gritting her teeth and nearly screaming like a hog being gelded in the process. Just barely avoiding passing out from the pain, she squints in an effort to see, which is complicated by the fact that her glasses are gone. Turning her head in order to stop the dizzying rush of blood to her brain, she notices Quinn, apparently still unconscious.) 

Daria(Coughing): Quinn! Quinn! (Fighting a rising panic) Dammit, oh dammit! 

(Wincing, she uses her good hand to get the seatbelt release. Still tangled in the belt, she slides to the crumpled roof. It's not much but it's a start. Moving slowly, she shrugs her injured arm out of the strap and dizzily makes it to a sitting position. Her head clears as she tries to take stock.) 

Daria(Tasting blood and talking to herself.): We have to get out of here. 

(Moving slowly because of the massive line of bruises the seat-belt raised when it slammed her back and saved her life, she slowly crawls to Quinn. Working in a haze, she reaches up and hits the belt release, trying to support her sisters body as she nearly slides into her lap. With only one arm she's not very successful. It's only now that Daria listens for the sound of Quinn breathing and realizes she can't hear it. Horror is evident on Daria's face) 

Daria(Starting to shiver): No.. Oh no.. We have to.. We have.. 

(Shaking her head to clear it, she manages to get her right arm under Quinn's left armpit and start dragging her toward the shattered drivers side window. It's the only way out. Struggling all the way since her left arm is useless, she finally makes it out of the wreck. Pulling her sisters body out with her she puts an ear to Quinn's chest and it seems to her that nothing is moving, her sister appears not to be breathing. Painfully, Daria uses her good hand to press down on Quinn's lower chest. She has some idea about CPR but no real training and with one hand there's not much she can do. Finally, she gives up, still bleeding, one hand over her sisters heart.) 

Daria(Raging, screaming): NO!! NO!! NOT HER!!! TAKE ME!! ME!!! 

(Nearly ready to collapse, Daria feels her sisters chest heave, with a painful cough Quinn opens her eyes suddenly. Looking up at her sister, she is dishevelled and confused but ALIVE.) 

Quinn(Looking up from the ground): Daria, you look terrible... What happened? 

Daria(Utter gratitude): You.. you scared me!!! Dammit! Don't you ever, ever do that to me again! 

Quinn(Confused): Do what? (Looking at Daria's ruined left arm) Why are you bleeding? (Beginning to panic) What happened? 

Daria(Weak from the pain, but seeing that Quinn could go into shock): It's okay! We'll be okay! (Realizing her glasses are missing.) I can't see! (Ignoring it for the moment, she eases her right arm out of her green jacket and while trying to disturb her torn up left arm as little as possible, wraps the loose jacket around it.) 

Quinn(Feeling herself over unconsciously, but not moving): Ouch.. It hurts... Daria. I think I'll just. Rest for a while. 

Daria(Trying to get the crude wrapping completely over the wound and somehow sling it as well): NO!! You can't sleep! (She has to keep Quinn focused and with her.) Talk to me!! Dammit!! Who were you going to go out with next weekend? What kind of lip-gloss were you going to wear?!! TALK!! 

Quinn(Reacting to Daria but doing as she wants): Okay... Okay... I think it was. Brandon? 

Daria(The arm wound is deep but luckily no major arteries seems to have been cut.. The wet blood is already starting to clot as Daria finishes wrapping her jacket around her arm. It's not much, but it should help control the bleeding): Quinn... I. (Thinking) Can you move? 

Quinn(Making an effort to rise, she slumps back to the ground): OW! I can't! It hurts too much! 

Daria(Feeling desperate and afraid, she or Quinn could be bleeding internally. Her thoughts are clouded by the pain): Quinn... I can't see! My glasses are gone. We can't stay here. You have to be my eyes! Or.... 

Quinn(Getting an attitude, the way she would with Helen): What? Why can't you just leave me alone? Why can't you all... (Quinn's eyes roll back in her head and she nearly loses consciousness again.) 

Daria(Still desperate, she doesn't know what to do. Nearly hysterical): Dammit! Then you have to go! Go get help! (Shaking her sister with her good hand) WAKE UP!! If we don't move we're DEAD!! DEAD!! LISTEN TO ME!! LISTEN!! 

Quinn(Coming back but still out of it): Why do you always have to hurt me? Why can't you ever.... Just.. (Quinn gives Daria an utterly wounded look, if Daria wasn't out of control right now she'd be amazed.) 

Daria(She's gone from hysterical to just plain vanilla angry, if she can't get Quinn to help, she's blind and lost.): BECAUSE I SAY SO!! YOU SHALLOW LITTLE BRAT!!! (Whatever control she had is gone, between her injuries and shock setting in she's utterly outraged. She bends over reaching for Quinn's neck, screaming) I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!!!! BUT I CAN'T SEE!!! NOW, GET UP!!! 

(With hysterical strength, Daria grabs Quinn by the shoulders and pulls her to a sitting position. Quinn moans as Daria holds her close in a fierce hug. Daria is crying, reduced to angry and frightened tears.) 

Daria(Sobbing the words into her sisters ear): If...You don't help... I'm lost!! I can't... I can't see! I can't, make it better. Unless.. You help me!! 

Quinn(Still hurting, but hearing her sister through her own pain): Okay.. (Bringing her own arms around her sister, sensing that she can help, she strokes Daria's hair) Shhh.. It'll be okay.. You'll make it better, you always try... . 

Daria(Getting some control back, but still fairly out of it): You're damn right I'll make it better!! I'll make it better!! Because you're... My.... Little....Sister!!! (Panting and sniffling, tears subsiding she gets her feet under her and tries to stand.) Now... Help me get up!! 

Quinn(Still embracing Daria, she lets Daria pick her up while trying to help as much as she can): Okay... 

(Quinn and Daria manage to stand, still awkwardly embracing. Finally, Daria gets an arm under her sisters shoulder and starts pushing her down the road, together they stumble forward) 

Daria(Concentrating, pushing onward): Just... Follow the white line. Let me know if anything is in the way? I don't want to fall... 

Quinn(Slowly walking forward. She and Daria are supporting each other): Okay.. It's hard, but okay. 

Daria(Starting to feel a little light-headed, she just talks without thinking): Hard? Everythings hard.. Life is hard! HA! 

Quinn(Worriedly.): Daria? Come on, can you walk faster? 

Daria(Trying, but her muscles ache and the pain in her arm is getting worse): Let me tell you about hard. Hard is a quiet, little girl with glasses in first grade. Four-eyes. Freak. HA! Let me tell you what they did to that little girl... Do you know what they did? 

Quinn(Very worried, but she's never heard her sister talk like this, and she does know how to listen): Daria? What happened? 

Daria(Utter contempt and pain drips from her voice): They eviscerated her... They took her apart, because she wouldn't fight back... She was weaker... It was fun for them. So she had to go away.. And... (Fatigue is setting in, shock is tearing at her body, she stumbles) 

Quinn(Just barely keeping Daria from falling, very worried now.): Please... Daria. It'll be okay. (As much to herself as to her sister, almost a prayer.) Please? 

(Daria and Quinn have managed to make it nearly around the bend in the road opposite from the remains of the Lexus. Quinn is obviously doing more of the work since it's apparent that she isn't as beat up as Daria. Daria looks like walking wounded. If she doesn't get help soon.) 

Daria(Still talking from deep inside): She had to get hard. Harder than them. To survive. Just to survive, even when you're dead inside.. That's hard too. When you can't cry. 

Quinn(Tired and feeling beaten, the despair in Daria's words amazes her, she had no idea.): Daria, you're strong. Please, you're scaring me. 

Daria(The pain in her left arm is exquisite. The rage in her is building again. She lashes out): WHAT DO YOU KNOW? WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ANYTHING!!!? (Angrily, she pulls her arm out from under Quinn's shoulder.. She falls to her knee's) I'M WEAK!! AND I HURT JANE!! BECAUSE I'M WEAK!! (Trying to support herself with her good hand, Quinn is shocked by her normally calm sisters utter hysteria) SHE TRUSTED ME!!! SHE DIDN'T JUDGE ME!! AND I THREW IT AWAY!! (She's keening in pure sobbing, body-racking, despair now.. Quinn's mouth is open and she can't think of anything to do.) I THREW IT AWAY!!! 

(Slowly getting some semblance of control back.. Daria looks back at Quinn, tears and redness in her eyes. A hint of utter madness is there.) 

Daria(The pain in her arm drives her words): GO ON! I don't deserve to live. *Laughing insanely* (Quinn feels her blood chill.) Let me die! Let me die! DAMMIT!! I want to die!! 

(Letting go, Daria curls into a ball on the debris strewn, black-top road. Shivering and still shedding tears she's is utterly inconsolable with the physical and emotional pain.) 

Daria(Mumbling to herself as she huddles, she's totally given up. She just wants the pain to go away, forever.): Just let me die.... Please... 

(Quinn is as frightened as we've ever see her. Giving in to tears, she bends down and tries to do something, anything to help.): Daria... Don't. Please... Don't leave me. 

Daria(She is utterly beyond hope): Don't touch me. You can't touch me. No one can, I'm too weak. I don't deserve it. Just let me end... Let the mistake end. 

Quinn(Embracing her sister from behind. Carefully to avoid hurting her sisters bad arm and the bruises each of them have): Oh Daria... No. It's not true. 

(Daria has totally run out of steam. Her breathing has become a lot shallower. She's as helpless as a kitten and unable to resist as Quinn slowly gets her arms under her sisters chest and pulls her back off the ground. Quinn sits Indian style with Daria's head in her lap and slowly begins to stroke her sisters long dark hair, as if it's the most natural thing in the world. Daria stares at the sky, utterly vulnerable and afraid, yet with the yielding curiousity of a newborn baby.) 

Quinn(Brushing back Daria's long hair from her forehead, doing the only thing she can): Shhhhh... We'll just rest for a little while. It'll be alright. 

Daria(Her eyes are drawn to the bright stars overhead, she's desperately tired but the feeling of her sister taking care of her is one that utterly amazes her in her totally wrecked state): Why does it have to hurt so much, Quinn? They're so beautiful. Can you see? And...... We look at the stars. Me and Tom. 

Quinn(Looking up also): Stars are pretty.. You look at them with Tom? 

Daria(Still rambling, trying to stay awake, but it's hard.. Shock has set in and the pain is still there, which actually is good because it's keeping her from going out.): They're not really there. The stars. The light we see is from millions of years ago... Stars that burned out before anyone was even here. But they're so far away, we can't see the light.. Until now. 

Quinn(Amazed by her sister, for a lot of reasons): Wow. Really? I never knew... 

Daria(Smiling.. despite everything. Looking up at Quinn): I knew.. I just never realized. Until Tom told me. 

Quinn(Looking into her sisters eyes. Seeing their purity and how beautiful her sister is without her glasses and jacket): I didn't know. So that's how brain's are romantic? (Blurting out) I.. I wish I had someone. 

Daria(Smiling at Quinn's statement, she doesn't have any anger left): You have someone's. But, you'll find someone. I know you will. It just happens. 

Quinn(Still holding her sisters gaze): Daria. I'm sorry. For a lot of things. Thank you. 

Daria(Feeling herself fall slightly. Closing her eyes.): I love you too.... Sis. 

(Quinn continues to stroke Daria's hair, combing out the tangles with her hands while she wipes her eyes with the back of her other hand.) 

Daria(Singing to herself in a low voice, we know she has a good singing voice.): Oh, I got plenty of nothin. And nothin's plenty for me. I got no job, I got no car, I got no misery.... 

Quinn(Shocked slightly, she looks down bewildered): What song is that? 

Daria(Smiling to herself): It's from a play, "Porgie and Bess." Jodie told me about it. The song is about finding happiness when you don't have anything else. (Singing again) Cause the things that I prize, like the stars in the skies are all free... 

Quinn(Amazed by her sister for the umpteenth time that night, on a lonely highway): How can you be happy without... Things? Without clothes? 

Daria(Thinking to herself): I don't know. But I was thinking about stars... And those are free. And that's what I see in Tom. Because he knows that. 

(Quinn and Daria go back to star gazing, Daria opening her eyes and taking it all in with her sister on a barren road. We slowly zoom back from them. Then we slowly shift to an on-side shot of the starry sky above.)   


* * *

  
(About ten minutes later. We're in the middle of a pack of seven motorcycles making their way along a stretch of road. They have their lights on high as the infrequent street lights don't provide much illumination. Coming around a bend, the lead cyclist spots something to the side of the road.) 

Music: Motley Crue, "Girls, Girls, Girls" 

(The point man slows as his high-beams show him two figures to the side of the road. Amazingly it appears to be two teenage girls, one sitting with the other's head in her lap. Signalling quickly, point man pulls his Harley to a neat stop a few feet from the bizarre spectacle. Quickly, the other's follow suit.) 

Point man(Removing his helmet while keeping his bikes lights on, he props up the bike on the kick-stand and calls out in a rather New York accent): Hey there! You girls okay? 

Other cyclist(Shutting down a brand new Indian Scout, the biker pulls off a fairly dinged up helmet to reveal a good sized mane of curly black hair, she yells to the point man): Hey Frank, what's the story? 

"Frank"(Confused he heads over to find out, pulling out a small size mag-lite from a convenient saddle-bag): I don't know! 

(Standing over Daria and Quinn, "Frank" is revealed as a weathered-looking man in his early fifties/late forties, slight bulge in his midriff but still not bad to look at in his riding leather's. He sports a long brown beard and mustache that obviously hasn't been combed recently.) 

Quinn(Looking up, she's startled by the light): Who are you? Please, don't hurt us!!! 

(Frank's eyes are immediately drawn to the blood-soaked jacket covering the arm of the girl the other girl is holding protectively. His face registers shock and dismay.) 

Frank(Kneeling down immediately to take a better look at the wound, he yells over his shoulder): Amy! Get the first aid kit! We got somebody hurt here!! (Taking the mag-lite, he turns it on and gets down to removing the jacket slowly, checking for other injuries with sure hands.) 

Daria(Opening her eyes and quinting into the bright light, she's just as bewildered as Quinn): Ouch. What's going on? 

Frank(Trying to put her at ease): You're hurt bad miss, we need to get you to a hospital. Just try to relax, okay! 

(The other cyclist, Amy, rushes up with a fairly lightweight first-aid kit, she takes one look at the scene and looks utterly horrified . Immediately she crouches down next to Frank and digs into the supplies she has. The light reveals a very familiar face among the dark hair, the lady is none other than Daria and Quinn's, Aunt Amy!!!!) 

Amy: OH MY GOD!! (Addressing Frank) Frank! These are my sister's two girls!! You remember me telling you about that wedding? 

Quinn(Shocked as hell but ): Aunt Amy? AUNT AMY!! We had an accident. In a car. 

Frank(Looking up and past the turn, he sees the wreck): Jesus Christ! You two are lucky to be alive. (Addressing Amy) These two are Daria and Quinn? 

Daria(Answering for herself and her sister): I'm Daria, she's Quinn... I don't know what happened.. I was driving though, it was my fault. 

Amy(Shaking her head, she's examining the deep gash in Daria's arm): Doesn't matter, important thing now is getting you some help. (Talking to Frank again) You think we should move her? 

[By this time, the other cyclists have all clustered around Frank and Amy, all are women varying in age from late twenties to early forties. Several wear leather jackets with a rather interesting logo and "Women in the Wind" TM in dark blue lettering.] 

Frank(Nodding gravely): We can't call anyone out here. This girl needs a hospital though, bad. (Looking up at a one of the lady cyclist's standing over them) Cheri, how about we put her in your side-car? (A lady in her forties with short hair nods immediately) I'll take Quinn here on my bike. Somebody give me a hand? 

(Immediately, Amy and the other ladies assist in getting both Quinn and Daria up and off the road. Slowly and carefully they work together to transfer Daria to the side-car. As an afterthought, Amy slips out of her own jacket and wraps it around Daria's shoulders. The warmth immediately helps ease her shivering. Remounting and putting his helmet back on, Frank helps Quinn sit on the front pillion of his bike, she is small enough that he can sit behind her and reach the handlebars around her. The other women quickly re-mount their bikes and motors roar as the group prepares to head out.) 

Frank(Talking over the engine noise): Amy! You lead, okay? I think I saw a sign for a hospital a couple miles back. I've got to go slow! 

Amy(Giving him a thumbs up): Done.. Don't worry, these two are family and they've taken enough punishment for one night! 

(Daria is drifting in the warmth of the jacket as her ride kick-starts her engine and heads out, following the rest of the group. Within moments, the motion of the road has lulled her into exhausted sleep.)   


* * *

(Slowly, Daria feels herself returning, it's a floating, foggy return... Her memories are badly scrambled, arriving at the hospital, being rushed into an operating room. Then darkness. Slowly opening her eyes, she finds herself in a hospital bed, her left arm is heavily bandaged and in a cast and slowly she sees familiar forms take shape. Helen and Jake are sitting nearby, holding hands as they finally notice Daria has returned to the land of the living. Amy is nearby, still dressed in riding gear but in a cut-off dark shirt. Helen gets up and walks over, she appears to have been crying but she's in control now.) 

Helen(Taking Daria's hand): Oh my baby.. My little girl. Thank you God for my little girl. 

Daria(Still hazy but able to speak): Mom? It's okay... I'm okay.. 

Jake(Walking over, he looks like he's been through hell): We know hon. Don't you worry about a thing. 

Amy(Getting up and coming over): Hey, next time you want to try out being a bayonet dummy, check with me first, okay? 

Daria(Looking over at Amy and managing a wan smile): Okay... What were you doing with a motorcycle gang, anyway? 

Amy(Looking annoyed at the misconception, but remembering Daria is her favorite niece): They're not a gang, at least not in the traditional sense. They're... We are, "Women in the Wind" (Trademark, this group actually exists and they're cool people.) or at least a couple people from the New York chapter. And Frank is my fiancee.. Not bad, huh? 

Helen(Looking at Amy and channeling some upset towards her.): Really, Amy? If you were in the area why didn't you stop by? You know where we live. And when were you going to tell us you were engaged? 

Amy(Embarrassed, she still looks Helen in the eye): I wasn't totally sure... And well, since I'm travelling with Frank and the rest of the gals, I didn't think you'd have room. I was on the way to a bike rally in Swedesville, in support of my new book, "Iron Maiden's." It's a history for and about women motorcyclists in the United States. I met Frank when I was doing some hand's-on research for it. 

Helen(Looking surprised as hell but still managing a smile): Oh Amy, you could have at least stopped by.. (Holding back tears, she walks over to her sister and embraces her un-selfconsciously) And.... you brought my babies back to me. You will never be un-welcome in my house or by me ever again.. I can't ever re-pay you for what you've done. 

Amy(Definitely uncomfortable by all the emotion, she hugs her sister back but is still shocked that Helen has been so forward, their relationship has never been that close): Hey, they are my nieces and you don't owe me a thing. (Smiling a little wistfully) And I should have stopped by.. 

Jake(Going over as well, he's a little unsure how to follow this up): Uh, same here... I mean, you're always welcome. 

Amy(Letting Helen go and addressing Jake): Thanks Jake, I appreciate that. 

Daria(Cutting in, she finally remembers some other things): I... Wait. What about Quinn? Is she okay? 

Helen(Returning to her daughters bed-side): Your sister's fine sweetie. She had some bad bruises and a mild concussion but she's up and around now. You slept all night. 

Amy(Coming over also): Somebody's looking out for you, kid. When they got you into surgery you had a dislocated shoulder, a nasty fracture and that cut on your arm. According to the doc, it actually made it easier to go in and fix the bones. Just so you know, you're now the proud owner of a couple screws and thirty-six stitches. 

Daria(Upbeat, mimicing Amy's cool and detached act.): Oh good, I'm officially a cyborg. 

Jake(Not getting it): Huh? 

Amy(Thinking it through): Sure are, even if you aren't the bionic woman. It could have been a whole lot worse. 

Helen(Smiling to herself and shaking her head): You two... 

Dr. Phillips(Walking in): Well... Look who's awake! You had me worried when they brought you in last night. A skin condition this sure wasn't! 

Daria(Looking pleased to see him): Hi. You were the one who? (Phillips nods) Thank you.. 

Phillips: From what I hear, it's been your night for odd coincidences. But it sure is a good thing your Aunt and her friends happened along when they did. (Down to business) How do you feel? 

Daria(Considering it): Not bad... really. I can feel where you did your thing. I guess I'm still feeling the anesthesia though. It's there but it's not like it hurts. 

Phillips(Pulling over a nearby stool and sitting down): Just remember we don't give out medal's for toughness, so if you start hurting, don't be a martyr, okay? (Daria nods) Good deal. (Looking at Helen) I need to check in with a few people but I'll be back later to talk with you more. (Pointedly at Helen) Everyone okay with that? 

Helen(Getting the joke, she looks a little abashed): No, we'll be fine.. Thank you for everything Doctor. 

Phillips(Smiling again, happy she's not so uptight): Great. (Talking to Daria again) Incidentally, I might as well tell you now, you're going to have a barometer in your arm for the rest of your life. When it rains, you'll know. (Daria looks unfazed by this, but it's obvious she's still sleepy) Get some rest and let the desk nurse know if you need anything. (With a quick nod to Helen he gets up and walks out.) 

Daria(Seeing the humor in all of this.): This just gets better and better... (Without even realizing it, Daria yawns noticeably. All of a sudden she has zero energy.) I'm.... Why? (She closes her eyes, luxuriating in the warmth of the bed and the sudden lethargy) I'm gonna... Can I? 

Helen(Walking over she kisses her daughter on the cheek and caresses her long hair before standing up again): You go ahead and rest, sweetheart. We'll take care of everything. I called Tom and let him know what happened. I couldn't reach Jane. 

Daria(Drifting away again): Ummmmm... (Childlike) Thanks you... (She may not have even heard about her mother calling Tom.) 

(Breathing deeply, Daria falls asleep as the drugs in her system take hold again. Moments later she is snoring softly, a tired seraphim fallen to Earth. Jake comes over and puts his arm on his wife's shoulder.) 

Jake(Smiling to himself): She's so beautiful.. How can anyone be so beautiful, Helen? 

Helen(Taking his hand): I know, Jakey. I know. 

(Amy has quietly been observing and takes the chance to try to slip out without drawing attention away from her niece.) 

Helen(She hears her sister move, softly.): Not so fast Amy. 

Amy(Looking dissapointed, she thought she'd make a clean getaway, without any real malice.): Drat. 

Helen(Taking her eyes off her daughter's peaceful form and going over to her sister.): Had you decided if you were going to stay with us for a little while? 

Amy(Looking actually uncomfortable for once): The rally is a day away.. I was going to ask Frank what he wanted to do, but I suppose I can miss it. (Looking up) If my being here will help, I'm up for it. 

Helen(Can't believe it, she takes her sisters hand): Amy dear, I want you to stay. Not just for Daria but so I can show you how much what you did means to me. If it's more important for you to leave though... 

Amy(A little unsure but getting her cool back): Okay, it's no big deal. How about I go track down Frank and let him know? 

Helen(Nodding): Why not. (Looking at Jake) How about you go along? I'd like one of us to meet this man and let him know how grateful we are. And how happy we are about his decision to marry my sister. 

Amy(Smiling now.. She can't believe Helen approves but she appreciates the gesture): Thank you. (Talking to Jake) Coming along? 

Jake(A little confused at how quick Helen got him drafted.): Uh, sure? (Walking out with Amy in the lead, leaving Helen with Daria.) So... what does, uh, "Frank" do besides ride motorcycles? 

Amy(Smirking slightly. She likes Jake but she can't help being Amy.): He's a Nuclear Physicist actually... 

Jake(In client conversation mode, what she said hasn't penetrated yet): Well, I'm sure we'll have a lot in common... (What she said finally hits.) Oh.... Really? 

Amy(She wasn't kidding, openly smiling at Jake): That always throws people. Don't worry about it.. 

Jake(Getting his equilibrium back): Oh... sure! 

(We're back in the Hospital room where Helen has sat down on the stool Doc Phillips was using. Looking at her eldest daughter tenderly she slowly settles her head on the mattress not far from Daria's side. Obviously strung out from a night of worry and fear, she is soon drifting off. Soon mother and daughter are both asleep and dreaming. Our shot, pulls back from the warm and fuzzy tableu) 

The End..   


* * *

  
[Well, you like? I like. Incidentally, my portrayal of Amy as a member of "Women in the Wind" (A real all-female motorcyle enthusiast group) is based on a real lady who it is my pleasure to say I've met and regard highly. Likewise Frank, this fic is my tribute to them both, and they are a couple in real life. Naturally I changed around some things to avoid copyright violations etc. etc. but there really is a book about the history of women on motorcycles and I highly recommend you read it. It's fascinating stuff. You wouldn't believe the history involved. Also, anyone appreciate the irony in the choice of music? Women in the Wind is nothing like that Motley Crue song, but I think it's an okay joke. Anyhow, hope MTV doesn't sue and likewise (WITW) I respect those ladies highly and hope they aren't insulted by having my measly story include there group. As always, all comments can be directed to h_mycroft@hotmail.com and Jah Love to you all. This one took a lot of work. Thanks to everybody at the Paperpusher's board for their feedback and outright praise. Hooah!) 

Bob Marley 

[-)   
  
  



End file.
